Cursed
by Bridgette Paris
Summary: Venetia can seem as if she was simply blessed, but looks can be deceiving. She is no elf, though she has a very speacial gift that she cannot control, nor did she even want. Venetia soon will learn who her real parents are, as well as what she is and how her gift will bring her into the fellowship and as the tenth companion. The meaning of cursed and true love will be clear to her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"No, Lady Galadriel." I shook my head in disagreement. "Please forgive me, but I cannot accept such duties. I simply cannot."

I respected Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn greatly, about as much as I loved and admired them. Never once had I ever disagreed to one of their orders, and never had I ever thought that I would. But what they were asking was impossible for one like me to do, simply unbelievable.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood in front of me as both of their eyes peered into mine. They were asking something that I would not and could not do. I do not believe that I could do what they were asking, I was nothing besides a simple, as well as sometimes foolish, girl.

Lord Celeborn was one who was very straightforward and honest, which were very good traits to acquire. However, in certain situations, they could be used against you.

So it did not surprise me the tinniest bit when he spoke the truth, "Venetia, you possess a great gift- a gift that is as rare as it is powerful. They will need you to attend the Council of Elrond to help decide the fate of the one ring."

My mouth had opened to speak, but no words came out. I could not ignore their wishes because I owed them life, they saved me. Brought me into their lovely home and raised me as if I was their very own. Not accepting their orders could be one of the worst things that I could possibly do, as well as disrespectful. That was something that I did not wish to be considered.

"How could my...gift help them? I do not see how it could." I responded truthfully. What they thought of as my gift was what I saw as my _curse_. While I slept, I dreamt of what could happen, but many think of that as me seeing what _would_ happen. But that was wrong; I only saw what could be the fate. I could dream of the fate or anything that could happen to an elf, dwarf, man, and any other creature. But I could not choose who or what I saw the fate of.

Lady Galadriel then approached me as her hand gently gripped my shoulder. Her eyes shortly searched mine as she replied, "You can see the fate of anyone or anything, Venetia. Do not look me in my eyes and say that you do not see how you can help them."

She was correct; I did know what they saw of me and how I could be useful. How I could help them, but it wasn't that simple. I could not just choose to dream of any fate, the fate of one or the fate of something came to me. Mostly while I rested, but sometimes I would get flashes of the fate. The flashes were very hard to understand and it would be useless in some moments.

"I do believe I understand most, but I cannot see any fate that I choose." My gaze went to the ground as I continued with a whisper. "The fate chooses when it wants to be known, and that does not mean always by me. Please understand."

A slight smile appeared on Lady Galadriel's beautiful face. A smile that I have come to know. She left her comforting hand on my shoulder as she reassured me, "We do understand that. However we would still like for you to attend the Council of Elrond. We need one there, whether it is for your gift or presence."

I knew what they spoke of, and I let their words slowly sink into me as my thoughts lingered on their request.

"If I do accept the offer to go," I started as my eyes switched from Lady Galadriel's to Lord Celeborn's. "You will not be upset if my gift does not go into use?"

The little smiles, both comforting and serious covered both of their faces as Lord Celeborn answered, "We will not, Venetia. That, you should already know of."

I pondered for several more moments as their stares waited patiently for my decision, which I knew not if it was a mistake or not. However I still replied my simple decision, and I would find out soon whether it would be a bad choice or a good one.

"Yes." I then raised my voice as I stared directly at them. "I will attend the Council of Elrond."

...

**Short, but it is only the prologue. I promise that the chapters will be much longer and better. **

**Review if you would like me to continue. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

I watched the leaves fall gracefully from the trees as I approached Rivendell on Estel. Estel's dark brown mane waved softly from the wind, as I heard the crunching of the leaves with every step Estel took. This was not my first time to Rivendell nor was it the first time I thought how something like Rivendell could be possible. Because Rivendell was simply beautiful.

When most say the word 'beautiful', I honestly believe that they know not of what they speak of. Beauty is elegant, charming, and breathtaking all at once and when I came closer towards Rivendell, and hearing the rushing of the waterfalls and embracing the heavenly glow that eloped Rivendell- I took the liberty to describe it as the true meaning of beautiful. And I knew any other in their right minds would agree with me as well.

Everything in Rivendell amazed me; the tall and ravishing trees, the peaceful waterfalls and streams that lead into the village, and most importantly, the feeling of Rivendell. Whenever I stepped foot in Rivendell, I felt a sudden rush of happiness would flow over me. Happiness was something that seemed sacred to me, since the whole Middle Earth seemed to be missing it.

Once I finally made it through the gate that lead into Rivendell I quickly jumped off Estel, after I kindly rejected several hands of others who waited for my arrival and watched the two elves for a moment as they led Estel away. I couldn't help but feeling a difference linger in the air. Something that made my stomach drop completely.

An elf then gestured for me to follow him to the House of Elrond and I quickly followed behind him. When we reached the House of Elrond, we did not go in because Lord Elrond soon approached me with a big smile plastered on his face before we were able too. Just getting a simple glimpse of Rivendell brought back many memories from my childhood and the long but adventurous days that I had spent here.

"Venetia, I must say that you have grown." Lord Elrond stated as the smile still remained.

A small but true smile spread across my lips as I replied, "It has been quite some time since you last saw me, Lord Elrond."

Which was very true, the last time Lord Elrond had seen me was when I was eight years of age, and now I was nineteen. No matter my age, I could see how Lord Elrond would still see me as the little girl that I once was. But I knew that it would soon disappear after he spent more time with the older me.

"Indeed." He released a short laugh before he continued. "It seems as if yesterday you were still merely a child."

"Well I can say that you have not aged a bit since the last time I saw you, my lord." I felt my smile grow bigger as I saw Lord Elrond's expected expression. It was all too known for me.

After he laughed for a short time he replied, "Your appearance may have changed, but you still behold of your banter."

"As I have heard." Was all I replied with as my gaze was drifted towards the sky and the tree line that stood far in the distance.

He then gestured for me to follow as he led me towards the Council of Elrond, where they soon would decide the fate of the One Ring, which we all knew was only capable of destruction. "We must go now, the others are waiting."

I nodded my head as I followed behind Lord Elrond, thinking about whom the others were and what would be the outcome of this whole mess. However I believe that I had an idea how it would all end.

...

Everyone was seated in a half circle facing Lord Elrond. At the one end were a few men, then elves, dwarves, and lastly a hobbit and an older man who sat there with two hands gripping his walking staff. He looked at me with an odd and knowing look within his eyes as I walked passed and sat directly between a man and an elf who neither I knew of. Once I met his gaze he smiled and politely looked away, and nothing about it crossed my mind because Lord Elrond soon began.

"Welcome strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction- none can escape it." As Lord Elrond spoke no one interfered, and no one even dared to think of interfering at the moment. He was speaking the truth so far, and no one could possibly stand against the truth.

As he paused I slowly looked over each and every one of those who attended the Council of Elrond again, noticing that there was none that I had seen before. After studying them, I realized who the older man was; he was no other than Gandalf the Grey. I knew of Gandalf the Grey, but I had not ever spoken to him or even been in the same place as him before there. I had heard many stories about Gandalf the Grey and his travels, and I would view Gandalf as a character in a story and not as a real man.

Lord Elrond stood precisely in front of everyone as he continued with his speech, "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom."

Those who heard Lord Elrond's words saw them as impossible and I could tell that by the expression upon their faces. I must say that I didn't really believe in that either. Men, elves, and dwarves uniting? That was likely to never happen. But I agreed that it might be the only way to survive, as Lord Elrond had just said.

He then motioned to the stone pedestal as he ordered, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo was the hobbit who sat quietly next to Gandalf. And he did as Lord Elrond commanded, and everyone watched him as he reached into his pocket slowly and soon brought out the ring and lightly dropped it onto the pedestal. And once he did, everyone's eyes drifted away from Frodo and towards the golden ring that was the cause for the doom that Middle Earth could face. It was the One Ring.

As one saw the One Ring, it was understandable how they might simply overlook its gruesome ways and only see power. They then might be attached to it, or they perhaps would do their best to ignore it. Many would become attach to the ring, and be blinded by its power. They then would soon destroy themselves by the greed that would overtake them, but they wouldn't notice it. And there were some who simply avoided it, which only benefitted them. I had heard of this happening, but never had I witnessed that occurring to one. But as I watched the others and their eyes glued to the ring I knew it was no lie. I even felt a rush of something that I could not explain as I briefly glanced at it.

Eyes attached to the One Ring as it sat innocently on the pedestal, and they knew they were drawn to it. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seats as others remained unfazed by the ring, and then there was me. I did not know what I felt as I stared at the ring. It could have been a simple and normal feel of want and the desire to need the One Ring all at once, but I believed that I felt a small pang of disgust as I looked at it. Whatever one it was, I wasn't so sure.

Silence laid upon us until a man jumped up from his seat and began to speak. "We cannot let this go any further. We cannot let the dark lord win, and we cannot let this ruin all of us. We must fight back to Mordor!"

Before any could interfere, the man quickly added, "The people of Gondor have spilled blood to protect your lands! We had not failed you and we will not now. Let us use this not as a threat- but as a gift!"

Another man quickly stated, "You cannot wail it! No one can."

The man shortly chuckled at the statement and gestured towards the ring. "Maybe as one you cannot wail it, but all of Gondor could. We could use its power for good! End this all at once!"

"No." The man shook his head in disagreement. "The One Ring has only one master. It does not listen to anyone but its master. And the ring can never do good. It simply was not made for good."

The man stood speechless for a moment, as he sent daggers at the man who had been saying the truth to him the whole time. He just sat there and sent the daggers back.

The man laughed, but there was no humor in his tone. He eased closer to the man who was sitting down and questioned, "Then how do you believe that we could defeat Mordor? What would a simple ranger know of this?"

Before the man could defend himself, an elf boldly rose up and objected, "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The man looked baffled as he looked back at the man who was sitting, Aragorn, and questioned, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

The man asked that with so much judgment within his voice, to the point where it bothered me slightly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf finished as he seemed annoyed as well. However I was more shocked. I had heard that the real king's bloodline of Gondor was dead. That there was no other left.

Aragorn ignored the man's continuing stare and stated, "Havo dad, Legolas."

Legolas stared at the other man for a while more before listening to Aragorn and slowly sitting back down. So he was Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil of the woodland realm. I must say that was not so surprised. He was quite handsome and seemed like royalty in a way. But looks were misleading, so for all I knew, he could be the total opposite of what I thought he could be.

Legolas caught my stare, and I then quickly looked away and returned my gaze towards Aragorn and the other man whose name I still did not know of. The man glanced at Legolas and stated, "Gondor has no king."

The he looked at Aragorn and added before he sat down, "Gondor needs no king."

"No one can control the ring, Boromir." Gandalf's voice flowed faintly through the air as heads turned towards him. "Aragorn speaks the truth."

Boromir, son of the ruling Stewart of Gondor. Everything was slowly piecing together. I had not ever been to Gondor, but nor would I want to. I had heard stories of the thick stone walls and isolation. I admired Rivendell greatly because of its freedom and nature. Being in a place as nature less as Gondor, I think I would lose my mind completely.

"This then leads us to one choice." Lord Elrond stated as he overlooked us again. "The ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf then stood up and held his axe tightly in his hands as he questioned, "What are we waiting for?"

He then charged towards the ring with no warning. He quickly swung his axe into the air and came down with a grunt as pieces of metal flew everywhere. The dwarf was sent flying back, and the ring still remained unharmed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glorin, by any craft we here possess." Lord Elrond was completely unfazed as he informed us. We all were surprised at our discovery.

My eyes widened in bewilderment. "How must it be destroyed?"

He turned to me after a moment of silence and replied, "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire chasm from whence it came. And one of you must do this."

All shared looks as silence once again surrounded us. One of us entering Mordor? That wouldn't be impossible but it would most likely end to fail.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir augured. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful."

I never had seen the Great Eye, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to witness it.

"It is a barren wasteland! Riddle with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir added.

Slight anger rose within me as I spat, "Have you not heard a word that Lord Elrond said? Or do you simply not care?"

Boromir's eyes widened. "How dare you accuse me of such-"

"We must do as Lord Elrond said!" Legolas interfered. "The ring must be destroyed!"

A humorless laugh sprung out from Gimil as he stated, "And to think you'd be the one to do so! I would die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

And that's when everyone got up from their seats and began to yell. No one cared at the moment at how foolish they were acting.

"I will take it!" Once I heard the voice my head quickly snapped towards him.

Frodo stood at the end with a slight trace of fear on his face as he repeated louder, "I will take the ring to Mordor!"

Everyone stared at Frodo and no one spoke. Everyone was shocked that a hobbit would be the one to do so.

"Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Aragorn then approached Frodo, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He then knelt before the halfling, "You have my sword."

Legolas came forward. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," the dwarf Gimli stepped next the elf.

Then Boromir added moments after, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" A hobbit shouted his place at Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it's hard to separate you." Lord Elrond sent him a glare. "Even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi, we're coming too!" Two voices shouted next as they came running towards us.

The four hobbits, two men, one wizard, dwarf, and elf all stood side by side next to each other.

"Nine companions." Lord Elrond let his words drag out as he studied them quickly.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced proudly.

"Right." The one hobbit added slowly. "And where are we going?"

...

I stayed even after the rest of those who weren't traveling with the nine companions did. I watched them prepare as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew, as if I was supposed to know something.

I watched with Lord Elrond from the bridge that was directly across from them. We both studied them, no words being shared.

They packed and gathered supplies, and I closely watched them. Some seem nervous, as the others seemed as if everything was all natural to them. As if things like this happen every day.

"Venetia." Lord Elrond stated as I noticed he then was watching me. "What troubles you?"

My mouth trembled slightly, as I shook my head. I was unable to answer the question, for I didn't even know what troubled me. "I know not. I just have this odd feeling within me."

"Do you think you will see something?"

I shrugged. "I do not know, my lord."

He put his hand on my shoulder and stated, "Do not worry, Venetia."

We stood there for moments more before I decided to leave back home to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, where I belong.

"I must be leaving now, Lord Elrond." I then looked back at the fellowship. "I hope for the best for them, and will you wish them goodbye for me?"

Lord Elrond nodded his head, "Of course. Do not forget to visit me Venetia. I will be waiting for your return."

A slight smile lightened my face as I nodded, and headed back to Estel. The whole time with the feeling growing worst and worst.

...

**A/N: I know the actual quotes; I just decided to change things up. And yes, she will be a part of the fellowship, just hang on. Please review, they propel me to write!**

**You can go to my profile to see when I will update.**


End file.
